Falling Upside Down
by Becky134
Summary: Sasuke has never been the one to fall before. So when he does, he's all over the place. The lucky girl who caught the eye of thheee Sasuke loves Sasuke and can't wait to see where everything goes. What's going to happen? Love story


Falling Upside down

The very lonnngggg flashback

**New story! Yay! I hope u like the first chapter. Yeah I couldn't come up with a good chap name so bear with me..enjoy! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes my checker didn't get..**

Sasuke lay on his bed. He was feeling odd, but surprisingly relieved. Like a giant weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. Well, actually, there _had_ been something heavy weighing him down.

Her name was Lisha and she had moved to the leaf village some two or three months ago. She had been the first girl that ever caught Sasuke's eye. She was smart, pretty and had good technique. She worked about as hard as Sakura, but she actually did the training because she wanted to. Not because she wanted to impress someone. Sasuke had admired her and watched her from afar, until one day she caught him with a substitution jutsu.

-flashback-

_Sasuke had, yet again been spying on the mysterious girl called Lisha. He was admiring her sense of determination when suddenly there was 'pop' behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, and to his utter horror, there was Lisha, flesh and blood, standing behind him._

_He looked back at where she had just been practicing moments ago, and saw nothing but an old log where she had been practicing._

'_Why didn't I see throught his!' he screamed in his mind._

'_Shit. I cannot believe my luck…' he added in his head._

_He straightened up and embarrassingly tilted his head to the side to face her._

"_Hey." he said dumbly._

"_Hi. Your Sasuke right?"_

"_Umm. Correct."_

"_I see. So uhh. Sasuke, I'm just going to cut to the chase. Why have you been spying on me these past…Oh I don't know…two months that I've been training in this village?"_

_Sasuke gave her a sheepish smile._

"_I don't' know. Would you believe me if I said I was…umm…bird watching?"_

_She looked at him for a moment._

"_No. 'fraid not." She said this with a look of satisfaction on her face._

_So, Sakura had been right. _

_**-second flashback-**_

"_Don't get your hopes up Lisha. Sasuke doesn't fall for anyone. And even if he did. It would show because he doesn't blush, stutter, or stumble when he talks, and he's _never_ caught spying or looking at her. He's like a puzzle. I have long given up on him. We are like best friends now. Me, Naruto and Sasuke."_

"_Really?" Lisha replied in wonder._

"_Yeah. I don't know how he's ever going to find himself a girl. He doesn't give any kind of sign of liking someone. And he'd probably confide in me if he did. Its just like that."_

"_Oh…I see."_

"_Don't worry Lisha. There's TONS of other guys around here. And even later on. He may come around. Just don't make the same mistake I did. Train because you want to, and focus because you have to. Don't try to impress him or he'll be totally turned off. And after all. We are sixteen now. He'll be wanting a girlfriend soon anyway or he'll go nuts."_

"_How do you know that? Maybe he just doesn't feel like having a girlfriend ever. Maybe he just want to be a single ninja. You never know."_

"_Nah. I know him better then that. He's been acting weird lately anyway. Maybe he does like you. Its hard to tell. But like I said. Don't act so head over heels for him. He'll drop all chances of being with you like a rock."_

"_Okay. Thanks Sakura!"_

"_No problem. And one more thing. You have A LOT of competition." Sakura yelled at the disappearing figure of her new friend. Lisha lifted up her hand to let Sakura know she had heard. A smile of satisfaction traced Sakura's lips. _

"_Good luck Lisha!" she whispered._

_**-end of second flashback-**_

_Sasuke and Lisha stood in silence for a few moments. Sasuke looked at her has different emotions raced across her blue eyes._

'_She's so pretty." Sasuke thought has his eyes lingered over her body. _

_Her dark brown hair was laced with red highlights. It was long and set in beautiful ringlet curls down to her lower back. A small section pulled into a half ponytail that sat loosely on top of her other hair, but slightly off to the side. Her lightly tanned cheeks we glistening with a light sheen of sweat from her training. _

_Her sixteen year old body was dressed in a pretty white and coral outfit that cut into a 'v' that showed off a minimal amount of cleavage. Hardly enough to show anything, which was how Sasuke liked it. He didn't like it when girls wore sleezy outfits, throwing away their bodies and giving away there gifts to anyone who asked for them._

_She wore navy blue basic training sandals that stayed securely on her feet when she jumped around and about._

_Sasuke had started spying on her about a month after she moved there. She was so intriguing. _

_Lisha noticed after she snapped out of her trance, that Sasuke was practically checking her out. Except that when he reached her breast's --which most guys would just observe as if they were about to do something interesting-- He passed over them after a quick worried glance, as though he were hoping he wouldn't see something that would turn him off._

_Lisha suddenly felt self conscious and cleared her throat, accidentally, and brought Sasuke back to the present. He looked into her eyes and suddenly had the urge to hug her. He didn't know why. He just felt so relieved that she wasn't a total skank, now that he got a better look at her._

"_Lisha, umm… I don't usually do stuff, or uhh…s-say stuff like this but…" He took a deep breath and…_

"_Ithinkyourreallyprettydoyouwannagoouttommorrowonadatewithme?"_

_Lisha looked so confused that Sasuke almost laughed out loud._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't quite…umm… catch that…last bit…" Lisha trailed off realizing she hadn't heard any of what he had said._

_Sasuke actually did laugh this time._

"_I said," he started in a more confident voice then before. "I think you are really pretty and I wanted to know if you would like to go out somewhere tomorrow with me."_

_Lisha looked at Sasuke. This had to be a joke. _the _Sasuke was asking her out. She felt like she was in heaven. Her heart fluttered and she felt like she would sing. All of this training and trying hard not to gaze at him so much finally paid off._

_--Lisha's pog--_

"_YEAH ME! I GOT A DATE WITH SASUKE! TCHA!"_

_--end--_

"_Oh my gosh! Thank you! I'd love to! Nobodies ever told me I was pretty…"_

_Sasuke smiled at her then turned halfway around. _

"_I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." He said before walking away._

_Lisha smiled at the back of his head and then looked at her feet._

"_Kay," she called after him._

_After watching him disappear from sight. She turned to where she had been training._

"_Back t work…"_

--end of flashback--

"Sasuke! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

Sakura had come over to cook dinner for him, because he had told her he was too lazy.

"SASUKE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"Okay Sakura! Cool your jets!"

'I hope I get through this alive…' he thought.

---------------------------

**Soo… what do you think? Sucky? Ack. I hope not. I worked hard on the first chap to make it really good. I hope you liked it, r&r!!**

**Becky134**


End file.
